When capturing data by an imaging system (e.g., a magnetic resonance installation), movements of the patient continue to represent a serious problem during the data capture, since these movements result in image artifacts. If the movements of the patient are not captured correctly, the data capture is repeated until the artifacts are insignificant enough to allow a satisfactory medical diagnosis on the basis of the images that are created.
In the case of very old patients, sick patients (e.g., patients suspected of having Parkinson's disease), and children in particular, it is almost impossible to prevent movement of the patient. At present, it is often necessary to anesthetize the patient in such cases, in order to restrict the movement of the patient to an acceptable level during the data capture. Anesthetization may represent a life-threatening problem, particularly in the case of very young children.
Physiological movements (e.g., respiration or heartbeat) of the patient may not be prevented. In order to ensure the quality of the data capture in such cases, use is made of motion sensors such as electrocardiogram (ECG) devices or respiration belts, for example. In this case, the problem often arises that these motion sensors are not compatible with the imaging system or may even negatively influence a data capture, e.g., if the motion sensors prevent optimal positioning of magnetic resonance (MR) coils on the chest of the patient.
Data capture using a magnetic resonance installation may sometimes last for 30 to 60 minutes. It is difficult for any patient to remain motionless over such a long period. A flat hard surface of a patient couch is cause for further unease, which is compounded by the restricted space within the magnet and the noise during the data capture, and this adversely then results in numerous movements during the data capture.